secret identity
by B.F fiction
Summary: Clary has an abusive father, simon is getting suspicious. will a new love interest discover her secret? Clace to come rated M for language and maybe lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

'Shit!', Clary cursed under her breath, as she remembered that she was supposed to cook her Father dinner.

'Simon I'm so sorry but I have to go, Valentine wanted me home early tonight so we could um, so we could catch up on the Bachelor." Clary lamely told Simon. Clary's lies had become more and more unbelievable, as she became closer to Simon. She found it difficult to lie to her best friend, she didn't want to keep secrets from him, but she knew that it was for his and her own protection.

"Okay then?" Simon whined, "I guess I'll just stay here by myself," Simon sulked. Simon was beginning to notice how distant Clary was becoming, he wanted to reach out to her, but he knew that she would just push him away further, and he couldn't afford to loose her.

Clary gave Simon a fleeting look of sympathy, and ran out of the crowded cafe heading towards her little town house five blocks away, praying that Valentine wasn't home yet.

When she arrived home, she noticed her fathers white shitty pick up truck was already in the driveway.

'Shit', Clary thought to herself, 'maybe I can sneak in unnoticed', she silently pleaded. Clary knew this was wishful thinking, but she couldn't help it, nobody in their right mind wouldn't hope that their abusive father was asleep.

When she finally stirred up the courage to go inside, what she found was definitely not her father asleep, it was the entire content of her room tossed around the apartment, and her father was just sitting on the couch with a beer bottle as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my stuff!?" Clary demanded as she walked into the room, dumping the keys on the counter.

"Oh Clary, it's so nice of you to finally come home, I've been worried sick about you honey" Valentine answered in mock sincerity.

"Don't you dare call me honey, you sick psycho freak." Clary yelled walking up to her father.

Valentine stood up and towering over Clary, looking down at her, "fine you want to play dirty, that's fine by me," Valentine fumed. He then grabbed at Clary's throat and threw her to the ground.

"I could have starved to death" Valentine screamed as he kicked his daughter in the stomach, hard enough that she couldn't reply, "now make me my dinner already, and clean up all this fucking mess you made" Valentine said while walking back to his position on the couch, as if nothing had changed.

Clary stayed in that position for a long while, fearing that she might have a broken rib, but the scream of her father reminded her she needed to cook him dinner or she would be in for another belting. Clary slowly and carefully started to get up, but was stopped by a searing pain in her chest.

"What's taking you so bloody long girl, I'm starving."

Clary pushed through the pain and begun making the preparations for dinner.

When Clary had finally cleaned up all of her stuff from the T.V room, she collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep instantly still wearing her worn out jeans and sneakers.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary woke up the next day feeling groggy and sore. She hadn't had time to shower last night and was paying the consequences for it now. She looked over at her alarm clock, it read: 7.45

'Crap! I'm going to be late for school.' She decided that she would rather be really late than to smell disgusting, so Clary hopped into the shower, almost burning herself in the process. Whilst in the shower she noticed the massive bruise that was appearing on the side of her ribs, and winced as she prodded it.

However she didn't have enough time to dwell on her bruise, as she rushed to get changed and catch the late bus, just in time for homeroom.

When she arrived to first period, her normal seat was taken up by no one other than Isabelle Lightwood, the Head cheerleader and biggest bitch of the school. Clary wasn't big on confrontation so she took a seat next to Jace Herondale the star of the school's basketball team, and prayed that he would just ignore her.

And her prayers seemed answered when Jace completely ignored her existence.

Clary just begun ferociously copying down the notes from the board and troed to pay as little attention to Jace as possible. The period seemed to be taking forever, when finally Mr. Hodge started rapping up the lesson, "Ok class, we're done for today, just one more thing though. You have an assignment, to do in pairs, with the person you are sitting next to right now. And the only guidelines are that you have to capture the essence of this persons true soul, this could be in the form of an essay or art work, what ever you like, but it is due in three weeks and you will have absolutely no class time for this. If you fail to hand in your assignment on time you will fail my class, understood?'

The class all groaned in unison as confirmation.

"Good then, class dismissed."

Clary was furious that today of all days she had to sit next to the dumbest jock in her entire school. She turned to Jace.

"Ok so when do you want to work on the project?"

"I'm free after school on Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday basically all day."

"ok well let's get started tonight, at your house? And maybe we can get all the information we need so we wont need to meet up again."

"aww why? Don't you want to spend more time with me, and yeah my house is fine"

"ok great, and no I really don't Jace and I'm sure you have better things to do then be with me."

Jace just raised his eyebrows quizzically in response, but Clary had already started to gather up her books up for her next period and hadn't noticed.

The rest of the day was traveling at a snail's pace when finally she reached her last period, P.E.

Clary groaned internally remembering about the massive bruise on her ribs, how was she suppose to change in front of everyone without anyone seeing it. When the time finally came she just tried to hide that side of her body, and she thought she had succeeded until the one and only Isabelle grabbed her arm and pulled her aside from the rest of the girls.

"Clary what is that bruise from?'

"Why do you care Isabelle"

"Because it may not seem like it, but I do notice things, I'm not blind I see the concealer that you have in your bag and the dodgy job that you do most days when hiding a bruise from your face. And anyone can see that you were trying to hide that bruise on your ribs. My only question is why?"

"I'm just clumsy and I didn't want anyone to see it because it's gross that's all"

"well if you say so, but I don't believe that for one second"

"why the sudden interest in me anyway?"

"I was always interested, you always just seemed like you hated everyone so I stayed away, but now I'm starting to put the dots together, so I want to keep a closer eye on you"

"well that's really not necessary, and I would rather if you just stayed away from me like you normally do, trust me I'm not great company anyway"

"Whatever you say Fray"

Clary had never experienced something so bizarre in her life before, Isabelle had never spoken more that five words to her, and now she was taking an interest in her. Clary was confused and worried that Isabelle would discover the truth about her and tell everyone how much of a freak she truly was. How could anybody love her when her father couldn't even stand her.


End file.
